No More Secrets: A 'What If' Story
by bionic4ever
Summary: NMS1: What if Steve had never taken Jaime skydiving?


**No More Secrets** - A "What If" Story

OSI Director's Office - 2pm

"Steve! Always great to see you," Oscar said warmly. "Back from vacation early?"

Steve shook his head. "Got three days left. Actually, part of why I'm here is to ask you for another week. I'd like to spend some extra time with Jaime."

"Sounds like it's getting pretty serious," Oscar noted.

"It is, Oscar; I love her. We've started talking about a future together, and I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Oscar had a dilemma. He was overjoyed for his friend, but his employee was about to jump blindly into very dangerous territory. "What does she think you do for a living, Steve?"

Steve looked at him, shocked. "Well, so far she thinks I retire4d after the accident, but -"

"She knows about the accident?"

Steve stared at Oscar like he'd lost his mind. "Of course she does. She's been my best friend - and more - for over 20 years. And I'm gonna tell her the rest as soon as I get back."

"Which part of the rest?" Oscar asked cautiously.

"All of it: the bionics, my work with you, everything. I can't propose - ask her to share the rest of my life - without her knowing exactly what she'd be signing up for."

"That's pretty dangerous territory, Pal. You haven't even told your parents about the bionics."

"I've never been in a situation where they needed to know. Oscar, I know I'm breaking one of your primary rules here, but Jaime needs to know," Steve said firmly.

"Sounds like you're telling me, not asking -"

"I am. I know you'll have to run background and security checks on her -"

"Already did, as soon as you left Washington to spend time with her. She passed."

"Of course she did."

"Steve, do you realize the danger you'd be putting her in, just by telling her? She could be kidnapped, either as a pawn or for information..."

"I'll keep her safe - any way I have to."

Oscar nodded. He knew how deeply his friend loved this woman, and his operative was probably willing (if necessary) to leave the OSI to be with her. "Ok, Pal," he said. "Just, please, tread very carefully."  
"I will." Steve turned to go.

"And Steve..." Oscar smiled at him warmly. "Not that you'll need it, but good luck."

Steve smiled back and left the office, eager to grab the brass ring that was his future.

Ojai, California-next day-11am

The lake next to 'their spot' by the old fallen oak seemed to sparkle even more brilliantly than usual, reflecting the deep solid blue of the sky in its gentle waves. Steve sat on the old oak, holding Jaime in his arms, waiting for her reaction. He had just finished the first half of what he had brought her here to do: in this isolated, breath-takingly beautiful spot, he had finally made her the first and only non-government soul to know _everything_ about his life since the accident.

Tears welled in Jaime's eyes. The silence was sheer torture for Steve, but he waited patiently for her to take it all in and absorb it. Jaime was stunned. She thought he'd brought her here to propose. She'd never imagined...this. But last night, when they'd made love, there was nothing different or unusual about him, and that memory brought everything he'd just said into clear focus.

"Steve...you're no different to me now than you were last night, last year, ten years ago. I love you - no more, no less and no differently - than I've always loved you."

Steve nervously fingered the tiny box in his pocket. He leaned in to kiss her gently, then looked deeply into her eyes. "Jaime, you are the only woman I've ever loved; the only one I ever will love. I want that to be permanent. Official. Knowing everything I've just told you, will you -"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you!"

They held each other close and shared a long, bliss-filled kiss. As Steve slipped the ring onto her finger, he knew that while the OSI agent had just entered very dangerous territory, the man - his true self - had finally found perfect happiness.

END


End file.
